Doggy Days
by Elle Mariet
Summary: BREAKING DAWN: Jacob, Leah, and Seth have a conversation while in wolf form, outside of the Cullen's house.


A/N: So I thought I'd do a nice little piece for the wolves. Mainly Jake, Leah, and Seth. I love the wolves the best, I think their amazing. This is rated M for language, you can blame Jacob for that one.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight saga, my bad on that.

Takes place in Breaking Dawn, during Bella's pregnant period, when Leah and Seth abandon Sam and join Jacob's pack.

Jacob's Black's POV

* * *

My stomach rumbled. It was noon, and I hadn't eaten since the night before. I rolled over onto my side, letting my enormous paws flop on the mossy ground. It was the first time I slept decent in the last week and I wasn't ready to get up yet.

_Aw, poor baby._ Leah's annoying voice rang in my head. I forgot she was in wolf form, listening.

_Of course I'm in wolf form, stupid! Do you expect me to run around here unprotected so I can get my blood sucked? I'm not as dumb as you._

_Guys, don't fight_.

Great, now Seth was here?

_Why wouldn't I be, Jake?_

_Oh forget it. Where are you two?_

_I'm south of the crypt. 10 minutes away. _Leah said_._

_Seth?_

_I'm closer to Leah, but more in the west. Or the east, maybe your west, Jake. Or my west. Or Leah's east?_

_Oh for crying out loud_, I said with a yawn standing up. There went my nap.

_How can you even think about sleeping at a time like this? Bella could pop out a Jr Fang any day. We need to be ready, idiot._

_Don't talk about Bella that way_. I growled at her, showing my teeth.

_Oh, right, I forgot, your still trying to change her mind. As if the monster in her womb wasn't enough to set you back._

_Guys stop fighting,_ Seth whinned.

_Shut up Seth. Leah, Your lucky your not close or I'd send you digging for your missing bones._

_Missing bones? Get your head out of the toilet, Jacob. You couldn't take me if you tried._

_Hey, I saved your furry ass the day the vampire army came. Remember? When you were trying to proove you were as tough as the rest of us?_

_I remember_. Seth said quietly.

_I was fine! I didn't need your help._

_Fine. See if I help you next time._

_Next time? You mean next time Bella gets herself on a physco leech's hitlist?_

If I were human right now, she would have angered me so much I would have phased on the spot. She laughed at that.

_Kiss my ass, Leah._

_Oh I get it! Cause your both wolves, and dogs smell each others-_

_SHUT UP, SETH!_ We both yelled at the same time.

_Sorry._

It was warm outside, but the sun was hidden behind thick clouds. It might have been almost nice if it wasn't for Leah.

_The feelings mutual._

I ignored her. I looked up to the Cullen house; Bella was somewhere in the house drinking blood and being very, very, pregnant. I could smell the human blood from out here, and it wasn't hers. I sighed. It didn't make sense how she could have let that happen to herself. I growled just thinking about it. Fucking Edward Cullen and his needs.

_We've all heard the stories, _Leah said bitterly_. You should have expected it to happen sooner or later_.

_Maybe he thought she would have chos-_

_I'm going to see how Bella's doing. I suddenly have a headache_. I said cutting Seth off before he humiliated me.

_And you think going in that house will make it better? My nose would fall off!_

Leah was in clear view now, with Seth trudging behind her. She sat down infront of me and itched her ear with her back paw. Seth sneezed and sat next to me.

_Fleas Leah?_

_Hardly, asshole_.

Seth stiffled a laugh,

_Sure, sure. I'm phasing back now_,_ I'll be inside if anyone needs me_. I said going into the woods.

_Ha, like that'll happen_. I heard Leah mumble just as I changed back to my human form.

When I emerged from the woods in one of my last pair of sweats I watched as Leah curled up in a ball next to a tree and closed one eye, the other watching me suspiciously.

"Yeah, and you give me hell about wanting to sleep." I rolled my eyes walking past her. She growled, and Seth barked a laugh.

_Its nice having my head to myself_, I thought on my way to the house. Even if it was brief, until Edward could read into it. But at least there wasn't any voices.  
I turned back before I went inside and looked across the long yard. Seth was laying on his stomach infront of Leah, who looked annoyed that he was disturbing her nap. They made no sounds but I knew there was a private conversation going on inside their heads.  
I smiled to myself as I hopped up the front stairs and made my way inside the Cullen's house.


End file.
